The girl....
by MeganWhite
Summary: Don't ask!
1. Default Chapter

Anna who??  
  
By Megan_L_White  
  
Author's note: Anna demanded that i write this.... hence here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything but not Harry Potter or at least not yet!  
  
  
Harry, Ron and Ginny got out of the car. "Now you kids be good.....and apologize to Prof.   
  
Dumbledore about being late...and be good ok??" Mrs. Weasley said through the open window.  
  
"Bye!" In a flash, the car was gone. "Ginny, this is all your fault. If you hadn't stayed up late   
  
last night then maybe we could've gotten the train!" Ron yelled at his little sister. "Yeah, well if you  
  
had gone to sleep earlier then maybe I could've said my personal stuff to Sarah and then went to sleep."  
  
She yelled back. "Lets just go inside ok?" asked Harry. The double doors creaked as they walked   
  
in. Hogwarts was deserted. Ginny srunk back. "W-w-where are they?" She asked fearfully. Winky  
  
ran up to Harry. "Your Harryness, no one here, no one 'cept Anna." Winky said. "Where is   
  
she?" asked Ron. "Out on the Quiddich Field." Replyed Winky. Ginny strood ahead.  
  
******  
About 5 mins later.....  
******  
  
Outside underneath the stands sat Ginny, Harry and Ron. "Look at her play, wispered Ron, she could be  
  
every single player on the team!" Anna caught the snitch and then released it. Three minutes later,   
  
she caught it again. "Hi!" She yelled. Ginny, Ron and Harry gulped visibly. She'd seen them.  
  
*Author's note 2: I know its short but have I got something in store for Anna and All! R/R! * 


	2. Grandpa....called Grandpapa

Grandpapa  
  
By Megan_L_White  
  
Author's Note: This is going to be another short story but at least you  
  
find out who Anna is and where the rest of the school is.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Anna and the others. Anyone who is in Harry Potter belongs  
  
to JK Rowling.  
  
  
"Hi!" Anna repeated.  
  
"Hi, are you Anna?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Anna Dumbledore."  
  
"Anna Dumbledore?? Related to Albus Dumbledore??" Asked Ginny amazed.  
  
"Yeah... he's my grandpapa. My dad, Albus Dumbledore the second died in one of  
  
unforgivable curses, he jumped of a cliff. So I came to live with my  
  
Grandpapa." She paused.  
  
"What about your mum?" Asked Ginny.  
  
"Oh, she's a mermaid." She paused again to look at the stunned faces.  
  
"So your a mermaid?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah, half-mermaid, half-shape shifter." Anna strod over to where  
  
Ginny was croched. She sat down and started to explain.  
  
" A shape shifter before you ask, is a girl who has purple eyes and red hair.  
  
She can change age."  
  
"So where is the rest of the school?" Asked Ron and Harry together.  
  
"They're stuck in the middle of Black Forest surrounded by Grey Darwolves.  
  
They'll be back in a month." Replyed Anna.  
  
*****  
  
Authors note: Muhahahahahahha, suffer!!!!! :) r/r  



	3. Letter Fight!

Letter Fight!!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill...Harry Potter is not mine.  
  
Author's note: This carries on from Chapter 2. K?  
  
"So what do we do?" Asked Ginny.  
  
"Well.... we should try to help them but that's so boring." Said Anna.  
  
"How could we help them anyway?" Asked Harry confused.  
  
"Well they will send us letters with things they need and it can be flown there."   
  
Replied Anna.  
  
"Lets go inside. It's getting hot and I'm hungry." Suggested Ron.  
  
"Yeah then we can have lunch, get going on some of the letters and hopefully   
  
Write back to them." Yelled Anna.  
  
They trooped inside and sat on the stairs to eat.  
  
"Why can't we eat in the Great Hall? Is it locked?" Asked Ginny loudly.  
  
"I'll show you." Anna took them back outside and one by one flew them up to a   
  
Window ledge. The scene that was facing them was frighting. They looked down   
  
And saw a million letters filling the Great Hall. Harry was the first to talk.  
  
"Are they all from Hogwarts Students?" He asked fearfully.  
  
"Of course they are, idiot!" Cried Anna slapping him on the back of his head.  
  
Ron shook his head and a mischievous grin spread over his face.  
  
"Now I'm sorry in advance for doing this." He said. Then he grabbed Ginny's arm   
  
and threw her over the ledge into the letters. "Owwww!!!!" She yelled. "Ron I'll   
  
get you for that!"  
  
  
  
*Author's note: Sorry to leave you hanging but, Revenge is Sweet! And the next   
  
Chapter is called 'In the bedroom.' I think. It's Ron and Harry talking. Romance,   
  
Maybe! *  



End file.
